1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a graphic package and, more particularly, to a graphic package comprising a plurality of graphics which are separated from each other by dual function separating layers that simultaneously act as both release liners and premasks.
2. Description of the Related Art
Graphics have long been used to customize, personalize, decorate and protect motor vehicles. The graphic may be as simple as a pin stripe which extends along a side of the motor vehicle in an aesthetically contrasting color relative to the body. More elaborate graphics have been used to decorate larger panels of a motor vehicle such as the hood as has been done with certain sports cars. Graphics have also been applied to commercial vehicles to convey advertising or other important information. In recent years, it has become fashionable to embellish pickup trucks with bold, vividly colored graphics. In addition, transparent films (with or without graphic designs) have been used in areas of high abrasion to protect the underlying surface.
The construction of a conventional, presently known graphic package is illustrated in FIG. 1. In FIG. 1, a graphic package 10 comprises a polymeric film 12 having a graphic design 14 printed on one surface and an adhesive 16 on an opposite surface. Film 12 is releasably secured to a release liner 18 and is protected by a premask 20. Graphic-bearing film 12 is typically applied to a motor vehicle (not shown separately in the drawings) by simultaneously removing release liner 18 and drawing a squeegee or rubber roller over premask 20 to adhesively bond the film to the motor vehicle. Once any wrinkles, bubbles or swells have been removed, premask 20 is stripped from the film. Thus, release liner 18 acts as a temporary support for the film until the film is applied to the motor vehicle. Premask 20 protects graphic design 14 from unintentional damage or marring until the film has been applied. The premask may also serve as a carrier and maintain the registration of die cut graphics.
It can also be seen that for each graphic film 12, two layers of waste material (release liner 18 and premask 20) are generated. The release liner and premask are typically formed of paper or similar materials and thereby contribute to the continued reduction of an already diminishing natural resource. (Plastic release liners and premasks are also known.) Furthermore, the considerable volume of waste material increases the cost of the graphic and clutters the workplace, necessitating constant efforts to gather and discard the waste. A conventional graphic construction is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 4,678,690, "Premasked Decal," issued Jul. 7, 1987 to Palmer et al.
Thus, there is considerable need for a graphic package which reduces the volume of waste associated with each graphic. Such a package would not only conserve valuable natural resources but may reduce the cost of manufacturing and/or using the graphic.